Paląca potrzeba
by Atris-12
Summary: Justin/Brian, spoilery do ostatniego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. Justin jest wciąż nieprzytomny. Jak to wszystko wyglądało z jego punktu widzenia. Miłego czytania.


Wszechogarniająca pustka wokół mnie, nieprzenikniona, z każdą chwilą coraz gęstsza i bardziej mroczna. Nie czuję siebie - gdzie moje ręce, bo przecież to nimi chcę poruszyć. Gdzie powieki, które powinny odsłonić moje oczy? Gdzie głowa, gdzie usta, a gdzie nogi? Jestem, ale tak, jakby mnie nie było.

Nie czuję nic, nic nie pamiętam, nic nie mogę powiedzieć. Jedynie gdzieś z boku, w rogu miejsca, w którym się znajduję, jest skrzynia z czymś nieokreślonym. Ze wspomnieniem, do którego nie mogę się dostać, choć rozpaczliwie próbuję. Nad nią pojawia się ogromna litera. Duże B, ale nie pamiętam, co ono oznacza.

Zaciskam powieki, starając się sobie przypomnieć, ale przecież moje powieki już są zaciśnięte, moje oczy zamknięte, a ja odbijam się od niewidzialnej ściany. Jak zawsze, gdy próbuję sobie przypomnieć.

Nie pozostaje nic więcej.

Próbować i... czekać.

Cisza napiera na mnie tak, że gwiżdże mi w uszach. Ile już czasu minęło? Sekunda? A może miliardy lat, odkąd tu jestem. Spoglądam na skrzynię. Do złotego, palącego źrenice – a gdzie one są? – wielkiego B dołączyło R.

Teraz już nie tylko B, ale BR naśmiewa się ze mnie triumfalnie. A ja wciąż nie pamiętam, choć cały czas próbuję, chcę sobie przypomnieć! Wstaję – czy do tej pory siedziałem? – i zaczynam krążyć. Tak myślę, ale nie czuję, bym się poruszał. Nie czuję nic.

Zaczynam tonąć, ale chcę walczyć. Jest tak, jakby było już za późno. Moje ramiona – może nogi – młócą na oślep ciemność. Oczy – czy to na pewno oczy? – oślepia jasne światło. Czysta biel. Po mroku, niemal tracę wzrok. Sprzed oczu znika pocieszające, choć wcześniej tego nie dostrzegałem, BRI, jedyna namiastka pamięci i wspomnień, jaką posiadam.

Do jaśniejącej bieli dołącza jeszcze głośniejszy gwizd. Tak, jakby niesamowicie ogromne ciśnienie naciskało na mnie i ciągnęło mnie w dół, w stronę ogromnej, niepokojącej i białej przepaści.

I nagle wszystko ustaje. Irytujący odgłos znika, powraca mrok, ale ja czuję się, jakbym wystawił głowę ponad powierzchnię wody. Słyszę długi, przeciągły dźwięk, – coś mi przypomina, ale nie wiem, co – oraz tupot stóp tak odległy, jakby to wszystko przydarzało się komuś innemu.

Ale ten dźwięk już ustaje, wszystko wraca do normy, – skąd wiem, co jest normą? – bo gdzieś daleko rozlega się słabe, ciche pikanie. I oddech pełen uczucia, którego nie pamiętam.

Dopiero teraz czuję ogień, przenikający mój nadgarstek – czy to on? – i ciągnący mnie ponad wodę. Powraca cisza. Tylko powolne piknięcia przypominają mi, że nie jestem tam, gdzie byłem jeszcze jedną wieczność temu. Teraz wreszcie słyszę.

I ogień w nadgarstku.

Gdzieś daleko, w tym innym świecie, w którym coś pika, ktoś cały czas jest. Słyszę głosy, znajome, ale jednocześnie nieznajome. Mam wrażenie, że czegoś jeszcze brakuje. Tak, jakbym na coś czekał.

Na coś innego, niż liżący moją dłoń ogień, który przychodzi i odchodzi. Pojawia się jednak regularnie, choć dla mnie i tak za rzadko. Co mam robić, gdy go nie ma?

Medytuję nad literami BRIA, które pojawiły się na skrzynką. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Uporczywie nie pamiętam. Wydaje mi się, że kopuła, pod którą się znajduje, poszerzyła się. I skrzynia.

Skrzynia jest większa. Staranniej zamknięta, ale jakby częściowo otwarta. Tylko, że nie mogę dojrzeć wiadomości, – ukrytej na wierzchu – której potrzebuje.

Pojawia się kolejna złota litera. N dołącza do reszty, tworząc BRIAN. Myślę, że to koniec wyrazu. Wyrazu, który coś powinien znaczyć. Czy pamiętam?

Zaciskam powieki – który to już raz? I gdzie one są? – ale przed oczami wciąż migocze mi ten napis. Przecież wiem. Znam go. Wiem, co oznacza.

Wiem, ale nie wiem.

I choć nie wiem, jak chciałbym to pamiętać, wiem jednak, że gdy się dowiem, wyrwę się stąd. Tylko ten wyraz mnie tu trzyma.

- Justin – mówi głos z tamtego świata. Justin... moje imię? Tak, jak czułem ogień w nadgarstku, teraz pali się moje całe ciało. Pamiętam. A może nie pamiętam.

I przypominam sobie, że przecież to na ten głos czekałem. Bardziej znajomy i kojący, niż pozostałe, które słyszałem. Pierwszy raz, odkąd znajduję się w tej przedziwnej pustce, ten głos się odzywa.

- Justin... – powtarza, ale nie rozumiem. Uczucia płynące z głosu... nie znam ich. Czuję, że powinienem – to one mnie palą – ale nie pamiętam.

- Cholerna pamięć! Pieprzę to! – Chcę krzyknąć. Ale przecież nie mam ust, nie wiem gdzie one są. Mam dłoń. Już wiem, gdzie ona się znajduje. I wiem, gdzie się znajduje moje ciało. Bo to wszystko mnie paliło.

Ale gdzie wspomnienia? Gdzie uczucia, pamięć, zdarzenia? Co ze mną jest? Gdzie jestem? Ile już czasu? Co to jest BRIAN? Kto to jest, ten głos? I skąd bierze się ogień?

- Wróć... – Pamiętam, że niczego nigdy tak nie pragnąłem, jak spełnić życzenie głosu.

Czas mija nieustannie. Jest niczym niekończący się piasek, przesypujący się przez klepsydrę. A ja wciąż nie pamiętam. Wiem tylko, kiedy oczekiwać znów ukojenia, płynącego z głosu. Wiem, kiedy znów zaczynam myśleć. Kiedy moje ciało płonie. Kiedy zaczyna się coś dziać i mam nadzieję, że niedługo się stąd wydostanę.

Ale na razie nic się nie dzieje. Nawet głos przycichł i znów popadł w milczenie, po kilku wyrazach, które do mnie wypowiedział.

A w kącie wciąż jest Brian.

- Nie rozumiem, czemu on go jeszcze nie odwiedził.

- Może dlatego, że jest narcystycznym dupkiem. Nie przejmuj się Deb.

- Widział go ktoś ostatnio?

- Na pewno jest w Babilonie i robi komuś obciąganko.

- Albo robią je jemu.

- Emmet! Powinien tu być, po tym wszystkim.

To były głosy codzienności. Cały czas przewijały się gdzieś imiona, których nie znałem lub nie pamiętałem. Ale nigdy nie było pośród nich _tego _głosu.

_Ten_ głos pojawiał się sam. Zawsze, gdy z pomieszczenia w tym drugim świecie wychodziła nucąca pielęgniarka. Zbliżały się jego ciche kroki, które mój umysł wyławiał jeszcze, gdy głos był daleko. Ale ja już wiedziałem, że niedługo obejmie mnie ogień.

Dziś nie było kroków. Nie było głosu. Nie było ognia. I zniknęły litery...

Dzień za dniem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do liczenia dni. Codziennie tu, gdzie jestem, dzieją się określone, kolejno po sobie następujące czynności. Pielęgniarka, lekarz, pielęgniarka, goście, płacząca kobieta, pielęgniarka, lekarz, pielęgniarka... i wyrwa. Jakby brakujący fragment układanki.

- Justin... – głos i kroki. I napis w kącie znów powrócił. Brian. Chwila ciszy, kilka głębokich oddechów... – Justin, potrzebują cię tutaj. Twoja matka. Deb. Emmet. Ted. Michael całkiem rozkleja się, kiedy cię nie ma – dodał, najpewniej uśmiechając się. Pamiętam! Pamiętam uśmiech! I znów znam uczucia, emocje...tak, mów dalej. – Daphne wariuje. Przychodzi tu co piętnaście minut. I nie rozstaje się z twoim notatnikiem. Musisz tu wrócić i zakończyć to szaleństwo!

W skrzyni coś załomotało. Napis zamrugał i pojaśniał.

- I Vic. Nic nie mówi, ale też za tobą tęskni. Kupiłeś sobie ich wszystkich, Justin. Jesteście rodziną, prawda? Jebaną, kochająca się rodziną. Masz obowiązek wrócić, rozumiesz? – wykrzyknął. Rozpacz mieszała się w jego głosie z wściekłością. Brian... tak bardzo chciałbym coś powiedzieć.

Wreszcie pamiętam, ale nie mogę odnaleźć mojego ciała. Gdzie jest mój palec, choć nim poruszę. Dam znak, że tu jestem.

- Cholera, Justin. Nic dla ciebie nie znaczą? Wróć dupku. – Coś spadło z hukiem na podłogę. Słyszałem jego ciężki oddech. Powoli się uspokajał, zwalniał. Zaskrzypiało krzesło, a kółka zapiszczały, przesuwając się po sztucznej wykładzinie.

Ogień w nadgarstku.

- To już miesiąc. Obudź się, dobrze? Otwórz oczy, uśmiechnij się i opowiedz mi tę bajkę, w którą wszyscy zawsze wierzą. Że będzie dobrze, choć wiadomo, że będzie do dupy.

Cholera, gdzie moje powieki. No już, proszę...

- Łaziłeś za mną cały czas. Nie mogłem się od ciebie odczepić. Kto by pomyślał, że za tym zatęsknię?

Ogień, ogień, ogień.

- Słyszysz młody, to prawie jak wyznanie miłości. Teraz już możesz się obudzić i triumfować.

Płoną moje policzki, płonie moja twarz. Jeszcze powieki i się uwolnię. Czuję to, tylko porusz dłoń...

- Więc czemu tu leżysz? Na co czekasz, dupku? To jest takie żałosne, nie uważasz? - Głos prychnął. Brian prychnął.

Jego palec przesunął się po moich wargach.

- No dalej. Ci wszyscy żałośni idioci tak za tobą tęsknią. Ja tęsknię.

Już prawie... Brian, nie zawiedź mnie... proszę...

- Może nawet...

Ogień w łuku brwiowym... niżej...

- ...wiesz, że tego nie powiem... więc już możesz się obudzić.

Krzesło odsunęło się gwałtownie i upadło. Słyszałem go przy drzwiach. Chwila ciszy tak, jakby zawahał się. Podbiegłem do skrzyni i szarpnąłem za zamek. Wieko się podniosło.

_- Chcesz pamiętać nowe czy stare życie? _– zapytała mnie kłębiąca się wewnątrz skrzyni masa wspomnień.

- Obyś tego nie pamiętał, dzieciaku. I oby ci to pomogło. Potrzebuję cię. Więc wróć.

Światło było takie ostre i jasne. A nade mną stała kobieta. Miała krótkie blond włosy i czerwone oczy.

- Justin! Boże, jak to dobrze, że żyjesz, synku! - Nachylała się i próbowała mnie objąć. Kim ona jest? Jednym z głosów?

- K-kim pani jest? – pytam, usiłując sobie przypomnieć coś, spoza mojego mrocznego odosobnienia. Ona odsuwa się i wpatruje we mnie z przerażeniem.

- Nie pamiętasz?

- Przepraszam – mówię, choć wcale nie żałuję. Właściwie nie czuję nic. Nic nie pamiętam, nic nie czuję, o niczym nie marzę.

- Nie przepraszaj – szepcze, choć widzę w jej oczach oskarżenie. Czemu nie pamięta? Swojej własnej...

- Mamo? – Powiedziała do mnie synku. Czyli jest moją matką, tak? Znów mnie przytula, a ja krzywię się z bólu, który jest tak straszliwie odległy, jak ta kobieta...

- Debbie, prawda? I... – Zaciskam powieki i próbuję sobie przypomnieć imię tego niskiego faceta, który odwiedza mnie tutaj dość często. – Michael? – Mężczyzna kiwa głową.

- Kochanie, jak my wszyscy za tobą tęskniliśmy!

- Jest ktoś, kto nie tęsknił.

- Michael!

- Nie, w porządku Deb. O kogo chodzi? – pytam z ciekawością.

- Brian – mruczy mężczyzna pod nosem, odwracając się. Spoglądam na Debbie z oszołomieniem.

- Czy mogę go zobaczyć? – Lekarz stwierdził, że jeśli będę widywać ludzi, których widywałem wcześnie, wróci moja pamięć. Choć straciłem na to nadzieję. Przyprowadzono tu już wszystkich. Oprócz niego.

- Oczywiście, słoneczko. Dzisiaj przyjedziemy z nim. O nic się nie martw – zapewniła mnie z tym swoim smutnym uśmiechem. – Dobrze, musimy już iść. Przyjedziemy wieczorem.

Michael już był na korytarzu, więc Debbie poklepała mnie pieszczotliwie po policzku i ruszyła za swoim synem. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zacząłem gorączkowo poszukiwać wspomnień. Mój umysł był teraz taki pusty i przestronny.

- Więc nasze słoneczko wreszcie wstało i oświetla piękny, kolorowy świat swoim jasnożółtym blaskiem? – Otworzyłem oczy. W drzwiach stał... Brian. Pamiętam, czy nie pamiętam? Wszedł do środka.

- Zawsze jesteś taki ironiczny, czy to tylko sposób odwrócenia uwagi od próżności? – spytałem, patrząc na niego.

- Próżność to zaleta, nie wada. Nie muszę odwracać od niej uwagi – stwierdził, siadając na krześle. – Nic nie pamiętasz?

Zacisnąłem powieki. – Nie bardzo.

- Może jest coś, co mogłoby ci przywrócić pamięć? – Nachylił się nade mną.

- Może wolałbym nie pamiętać? – wyszeptałem w jego usta. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Słyszałem, że są na świecie jeszcze ludzie, którzy chcą zapomnieć, ale sądziłem, że stosują inne metody, by dopiąć swego.

- To się nazywa oryginalność.

- To brzmi jak moje imię.

- A ty brzmisz, jakbyś kogoś potrzebował.

- Bo, do cholery, tak właśnie powinienem brzmieć – rzucił na pożegnanie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Skrzynia się myliła. Nie musiałem wybierać... mam oba życia...

_I jego też._


End file.
